


I've Got Your Love to Keep Me Warm

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I mean totally PWP, It's all porn, No Plot, PWP, Pure Porn, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform, this is basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: "Come to Finland, you said." Molly grumbled beneath her breath. "Help me solve a case, you said. It will be fun, you said." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, before she growled out, "You failed to mention that before we even had a chance to attempt to solve the case, that a blizzard would rear it's frozen head and trap us within our accommodations."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	I've Got Your Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in December of last year … then proceeded to forget about … then remembered it, wrote a little bit, then proceeded to forget about it again. This repeated several times. The story has changed a little bit with each edit, and I now think that I am finally satisfied with it. I think this is the longest it has ever taken me to write and finish something, other than a long-ass multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Anywho, enough waffling, read on!

_The snow is snowing_

_The wind is blowing_

_But I can weather the storm_

_Why do I care how much it may storm_

_I've got my love to keep me warm_

* * *

"Come to Finland, you said." Molly grumbled beneath her breath. "Help me solve a case, you said. It will be _fun,_ you said." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, before she growled out, "You failed to mention that before we even had a chance to attempt to solve the case, that a blizzard would rear it's frozen head and trap us within our accommodations."

She glared in the general direction of the back of a Belfstaff that was currently kneeling before a fireplace. Within said Belstaff was one Sherlock Holmes.

"I wasn't aware you booked us in an igloo," she commented bitterly, leaning against the side of the rather large bed.

All the while she had been berating him Sherlock had stayed silent, focusing on only lighting the fire and getting their bedroom warm as quickly as possible. It was not until the logs had lit, and a steady blaze had begun, that he at last returned to his full height and moved to face her.

"You can't possibly blame me for the weather," he stated, holding his hands out in a placating manner. "You know I can't control that, my brother perhaps, but not me."

Molly gave a dismissive sniff, picking at the end of the bed covers with her fingertips. Sherlock moved closer, reaching out to pull her towards him. He slipped his hands over her waist, before stepping even closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other's.

"Admit it," his deep voice rumbled, "you rather like the idea of being holed up here with me." He dipped his head to the side so that he could place a kiss on the spot directly below her ear; it never failed to make her go a bit weak in the knees.

"I-I-do," she stammered out. "I do like the idea. But I — mmm!—I also rather enjoy the idea of not freezing to death."

"Well then, how about you let me warm you up?" his hands moved upwards, beginning to unbutton her coat.

"I don't think undressing me will make me warmer, Sherlock," she noted derisively.

"Shhhh ... the fire has warmed up the room significantly now," he stated, "and all I'm removing is your scarf and coat. Hmmm—and your boots."

"Oh? And then what?" she questioned, shivering slightly when he slipped her coat off over her shoulders and down her arms, taking her multi-coloured scarf with it.

He didn't answer right away, tossing the coat and scarf towards a nearby chair. He knelt down before her and began to undo the ties of her boots. "As soon as I've removed these _you_ are going straight under the covers," he instructed.

"Fully clothed?" she asked. "I shouldn't even change into my pyjamas?"

Sherlock slipped each of her feet out of her boots before standing up. "No _p_ e. Now into the bed with you before you get even colder!"

"Yes sir!" She gave a brief salute then did just that, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, then with a smirk removed his own coat, scarf and shoes. Molly watched him, her eyes peering over the edge of the blanket.

"So … what exactly is the plan here?" she asked, taking in the fact that he was wearing her favourite aubergine shirt.

" _I_ am going to warm you up in the best way I know how," he told her.

Molly raised a questioning eyebrow.

"With my love!" he declared with a flourish.

A bark of a laugh escaped her before she could stop it, even though she attempted to by clamping her hand over her mouth. Sherlock's eyes narrowed. She dropped her hand away, fighting back a smile.

"Is that so?" she asked. "And how exactly are you going to warm me up? You know how I like details." She ended the sentence with a smirk of her own.

"Oh … I think you have a general idea," he rumbled out, his voice dropping into a deeper tone.

"Details Sherlock!" she squeaked out. "I like details!"

He rolled his eyes again and moved towards the bed. "I think it would be best if I just _showed_ you … details require … too much talking." With that said he lifted the covers at the bottom of the bed and crawled beneath them in one quick move.

Molly let out a shriek as he crawled over her body. Moments later his curls popped out from beneath the top of the sheet and blankets. Their mouths met and he kissed her deeply, his hand trailing up her side until he reached her clothed breast and cupped it. She moaned into his mouth when he gave her breast a gentle squeeze.

"Please don't tell me you intend to shag me fully clothed, I'm not _that_ cold!" she stated. "You know what happened last time."

Sherlock let out an annoyed huff. "That was an entirely different situation, with unfortunate circumstances. But no … I don't intend to shag you with your clothes on. I just thought it would be best to undress you beneath the covers, so you're not out in the cold air of the room."

Molly kissed him again, moving her hands through the curls at the nape of his neck. He broke apart their kiss and began to plant a trail of kisses across her jawline to her neck, when she suddenly let out a squeal.

"The tip of your nose is freezing, Sherlock!" she cried.

"All the better to have you warm it up for me," he said, burying his face in the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He stayed there for several moments, nuzzling her skin.

"Sherlock … do you really think it's going to be easy to undress each other underneath all of these blankets?" she asked.

He nipped at her neck before raising his head to look down at her. "We'll make do, I think we can manage."

She let out a laugh before she placed her hand on his chest, slowly moving it downwards, not stopping until she reached the top of his jeans. "Shall we then?"

"Mmmm." He kissed her again, swatting her hand away. "You first," he murmured between kisses.

Both their hands went to the bottom of her jumper. With a little bit of finagling it was removed and tossed somewhere within the depths of the room. Sherlock kissed her again while he unbuttoned her blouse, and as soon as it was removed he covered the tops of her breasts with kisses, even managing to nudge one of the cups of her bra to the side so that he could take a taut nipple between his lips.

Molly swore loudly, scrambling to undo her bra. Sherlock helped her to sit up just enough so that he could unhook it, and as soon as the obstructing fabric was taken off and tossed away he once more latched onto her breast. She fell back onto the bed, the faint hint of cool air making her nipples harden even more. Sherlock sucked and licked at her skin, taking turns with each breast, massaging and tweaking at each nipple with his fingertips. He circled each nipple with his tongue, dragging it over, around and across it, flicking at each taut bud before he nipped at them with his teeth. He nibbled at the spot where the edge of her soft pink areola met her pale skin, nuzzling at the curve of her breast with his nose.

"More!" she whimpered, and he knew exactly what she meant.

After giving each breast a final, gentle nuzzle he began to kiss his way down her stomach, slipping further beneath the covers. Molly bit down on her bottom lip, trying not to laugh at the sight before her. It did look rather hilarious, the Sherlock sized lump beneath the blankets, but all thoughts of hilarity disappeared the moment he unzipped her jeans and slid them down just enough so that he could press his mouth to the front of her knickers. She felt his tongue, knowing he was tasting her moisture in the fabric; she was soaked.

"Sherlock please!" she whispered, not even certain if he could hear her.

There was a moment's struggle to get her jeans all the way off, followed by her knickers, before they were shoved down towards the bottom of the bed. He spread her legs apart, settling between them, before parting her folds with his thumbs. His mouth was upon her now, his wicked tongue doing wicked things to her. He dragged his tongue up one side of her folds, then the other. It was sweet torture. He circled her clit, giving the very tip of it the tiniest of flicks. Molly was moaning wildly, desperate for the release she could feel building. He slid one long slender finger into her, tilting his palm upwards, before moving his finger in the faintest of come hither motions, he did this several times then added a second finger.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock! Fuck!" she gasped.

The fact that she couldn't see him made it all the more intense. He continued to lick her everywhere but her clit, nipping slightly at her skin. He removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue, delving it into her centre and lapping up her juices. Her clit was throbbing now, desperate to be touched.

"Please!" she whimpered.

He slipped his tongue from her, before easing his finger back inside of her. He licked his way upwards, stopping for a moment before he took her clit between his lips and gave it a long suck, pressing his finger upwards inside of her, touching the spot that drove her positively wild. Molly cried out her release, throwing her head back into the pillow, clutching at the bedcovers. The sensation of his mouth on her clit and his finger inside of her was almost too much. Her legs shook slightly, as he gently suckled at her clit. He slowly slipped his finger from her and she felt him smooth his palms over her thighs. She struggled to catch her breath, then lifted up the blankets just enough so that she could see him.

"Get up here you!" she said to him. "Before you suffocate!"

He crawled over her body, looking quite like the cat that got the cream. "What a way to go!" he murmured.

Molly shut him up with a deep kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. He lowered his body to hers, pulling the blanket closer around them so that the cool air couldn't seep in.

"I think it's your turn," she said to him.

She rolled him onto his back, mirroring his earlier position. Between kisses she unbuttoned his shirt, and once it was removed and tossed away just as her clothes had been she slipped further underneath the blankets and peppered his skin with kisses. She even teased at one of his nipples with her teeth before moving down to his trousers. She struggled with their removal, just as he had, and Sherlock ended up having to go under the blankets to help her, which only resulted in them dissolving into giggles over the ridiculousness of the situation; the pair of them beneath the blankets in the pitch dark.

Their giggles evolved into kisses, which quickly grew in passion. They were both naked now, skin to skin, and when she wrapped her hand around his hard length he groaned into her mouth.

"Lie down," she told him.

He did as she instructed, and after one final kiss she disappeared beneath the blankets once more. She kissed and licked her way down his body, stopping to nibble here and there. She could practically feel his cock pulsing as she moved nearer. After giving a not-too-tender bite to each of his hips bones she settled herself between his legs.

For a moment she lay there, her head resting on his thigh, and she could have sworn she saw his cock twitch, even in the darkness beneath the blankets. She let out the softest of giggles, before dragging a fingertip across his length. It most certainly twitched now. Wrapping her hand around the base of him, and brushing her thumb across his balls, she took the tip of his cock between her lips and circled it with her tongue like it was an ice lolly. She could just barely make out the noises that Sherlock was making.

Taking more of him into her mouth, she sucked and licked him, pumping him slightly with her hand before moving to his balls to fondle and squeeze them tenderly. She licked up and down the length of him, then took him back into her mouth to give him a nice long suck. He slipped his hand beneath the covers and made contact with her shoulder, squeezing slightly. She released him from her mouth, placing a tender kiss onto the very tip before sliding upwards. Sherlock grabbed onto her and pulled her up to meet him.

He kissed her deeply, rolling her onto her back so that she was once more beneath him, her head on the pillow. She raised her hips up to meet his, managing to perfectly coat his length in her juices.

"Molly!" he hissed out. He reached down, hooking her leg over his hip, opening her up for him.

Their eyes locked as he slipped inside of her, slowly filling her. He didn't stop until he was fully seated, her tight, wet heat surrounding him.

"Ohhh!" she gasped. "I love your cock inside of me!"

"Fuck!" he growled, her filthy mouth was nearly always the end of him.

He kissed her, pulling out so that just the tip was inside of her. Breaking apart their kiss, he looked at her and watched her expression as he slowly, ever so slowly, eased himself back inside of her until their hips were pressed together.

"Oh Sherlock!" she whispered.

He kissed her again and began to thrust, rolling his hips so that she felt every bit of him. He kept his movements slow and deep, wanting to draw out the sensations their joined bodies were creating, but clearly she had other ideas. Molly raised both of her legs, locking her ankles across his lower back, allowing him to go deeper inside of her. He knew what she wanted now, and wasn't about to deny her it.

The cold air of the room had been entirely forgotten as he sat up and settled himself on his knees, her spread legs on either side of him. He held onto her hips as he began to thrust as deeply and as quickly as he could. Lying beneath him she was a feast for the eyes; her breasts bouncing which each thrust, her skin flushed, her lips parted as she moaned out his name. She felt so good, so tight and wet around him.

"Oh fuck Sherlock, don't stop!" she whimpered. "I'm close, so close!"

He watched as she slipped her hand between them and began to stroke her clit.

"Yes! Yes!" She screamed out his name and her walls tightened around him.

She pulled him over the edge with her, his final thrust a rather artless move, his hips pressing to hers. Her name was a gasp upon his lips. His body went boneless and Molly reached up, pulling him down to her before letting out a satisfied hum. He settled his head between her breasts as he murmured to her how much he loved her. A few moments later he moved onto his side, pulling her with him. They shared a few lazy kisses, his hand moving slowly up and down her body.

"Tell me the truth Sherlock …" she said to him once they had regained their breath, "there really wasn't a case … was there?"

He had the gall to blink at her innocently for all around six seconds before letting out a huff of air and said, "No there wasn't a case."

She smiled and kissed him. "Then why didn't you take me somewhere warm?" she asked. "With blue skies, bluer water and palm trees?"

He smiled widely, in his annoying all-knowing way. "Would you have wanted to stay in bed with me all day if I had taken you to a place like that?"

"Mmmmm … point made. But why did it have to be in the middle of nowhere Finland, in a tiny cottage?" Her hand slipped downwards over his hip, allowing her to reach around and pinch at his bum.

He let out an undignified yelp, before grabbing at her hand and pulling it away. "Because I wanted us to not be accessible to anyone. Well all right, not _everyone,_ my brother can still … but I mean anyone else. I wanted it to just be you and me … just us. Nobody else. No cases, no post-mortems, no sprogs. Just me, and you. When was the last time we had a moment alone? Truly alone? Our sex holiday? There's always one of our kids rushing in, or one or both of them in our bed …. I miss our uninterrupted time together, don't you?"

"Ohhh. Well, yes …. but you did want children, just as much as I did!" she noted.

"And I don't regret having them," he said, "they're beautiful, brilliant children — they're just a bit …. needy."

Molly giggled softly. "And you're not?" she queried. "Also I thought you _needed_ cases," she teased.

Sherlock kissed her. "I did."

"Did?"

He kissed her again. "Mmm. I solved cases as an alternative to getting high, but with you, with _us_ , I find that I don't need them as an alternative. Molly, surely you know, after all these years, that _you_ bring calm to the maelstrom that is my mind."

She kissed him, tenderly, filled with love. He returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him, tucking the blanket around her.

"Also the kitchen is fully stocked," he stated once they pulled apart, "and if we do lose power, which is highly likely with this storm, we'll still be able to cook. Not that I plan on any major cooking endeavours … I intend on keeping you in this bed for as many hours as possible."

She giggled. "Well if that is your plan, I think we'll need to stop to eat from time to time, you know, to keep our energy up."

He hummed in agreement. "Good point." He kissed her.

"Ohhhh! I get it now!" She started to hum a song. " _Why do I care how much it may storm_ ," she sang. " _I've got your love to keep me warm!_ "

He smiled and kissed her again, pulling the blankets up over their heads.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> I'm awful at replying to comments, but please know that I read and appreciate every single one!


End file.
